Eadric
Eadric is an Aasimar paladin, a captain of the Silver Dawn Company, and current member of the West Marches Adventuring Company. Description Appearance Standing at almost 2 meters tall and at a muscular 110kg, Eadric is seen by many at first glance to be little more than a tall and well-built human. Upon looking closer however, one will notice features that reveal the aasimar's celestial heritage. With an imposing physique; luminous, white pupil-less eyes and an unnatural stillness; Eadric exudes an otherworldly presence that commands both respect and weariness. Personality Stoic, level-headed and observant, Eadric radiates an aura of self-confidence and mystery. Preferring to stand from afar and analyse a situation, Eadric acts with rationale and ruthless efficiency to find a solution to any given situation. The aasimar's matter-of-fact and hardworking attitude makes him a valuable team member. Although preferring to step aside and allow another to lead, Eadric has no qualms rising into a leadership position if there are non other suited to the task. As his celestial visage will often promote his status within society, the aasimar ironically finds himself in many leadership situations by default. Whilst his calm detachment may make him appear distant and cold, Eadric will go to great lengths for the people that he cares about. Often seen as too cold to other mortals and too emotionally driven by his celestial ancestors, Eadric carefully navigates through life to carve out his own identity. It is a constant struggle to appease his own conflicting ideals, and those of his celestial ancestors. Eadric does not possess the absolute disdain for evil-aligned outsiders that is common among those within his Archon lineage. Consequently, he is receptive to co-operating with a 'lesser evil' in order to achieve a greater goal. Biography Background Early Life Born to humble parents within a small farming village along the Sword Coast, Eadric's early childhood was rather insignificant. It was not until his eighth birthday that the aasimar's celestial bloodline began to manifest. Initially hailed as a blessing upon the village, news of the holy child rapidly spread across the land. This news however attracted many a sinister character; demonic cultists, necromancers and even the emboldened bandit recognised the value that a plane-touched child may hold. It was not long before the once revered child became a scapegoat for any hardship that befell upon the village. The young child was treated as an outcast, yet as he grew more and more responsibility was pressed upon him; as the village sought to use Eadric's celestial heritage as a boon for their own means. The Doomguide By Eadric's 12th birthday, the sword coast was plagued by an undead army which swept across the land, and the small village that the young aasimar called home was not spared from the ravishes of war. His family and friends cut down by the horde, Eadric was saved when a party of Doomguide, holy paladins pledged to fight the undead, intervened. Recognising Eadric's celestial lineage, the paladins adopted the young boy. For the next decade Eadric travelled alongside the Doomguide. With a burning personal vendetta against the undead, Eadric was trained in the art of combat and in the ways of the Doomguide, and became an accomplished hunter of the undead. Despite his notable ability, and experience beyond his years, Eadric could not share the Doomguide's blind devotion towards their patron. Instead, the aasimar decided part ways from the order, and pursue his own path of vengeance against the one responsible for his village's destruction all those years ago. The Silver Dawn Company The nature of Eadric's freelance work led him to cross paths with the Silver Dawn Company. Recognising that the mercenary company's ideals aligned with his own, Eadric sign up with the order. With his past experience in combating the undead, Eadric gained reputation as both a formidable warrior and effective strategist. After several years in service, Eadric rose to the respected rank of 'Captain of the Silver Dawn'. tbc Category:Player Characters Category:Characters